Buck's Childhood Friend
by NothatRose
Summary: Red Bear found a way to keep Buck safe but it came with a price. Buck sees it as a prize.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. I'm not a new fan of The Younger Riders and certainly this is not the first time that I am crazy over Buck. *swoon*. Twenty years ago I swooned. Today, I'm still doing that! There must be something about that man. Sigh.

This is my first ff of the series. I have written some for CSI NY, Rookie Blue and Roswell. I hope you'll enjoy what I've done for a Buck related ff. Happy reading.

**Summary** : Buck is reunited with his childhood friend.

**Disclaimer** : The Young Riders have never been mine. Be it in the past, the present or the future. But the grammar and spelling mistakes that I may have made (not that I want to make them) are mine. Bear with me ok?

xox

**T**he riders were sharing their respective day with one another while having dinner with Teaspoon and Emma. As usual, Cody had a funny story to share and soon they were all laughing around the table.

Suddenly, Buck stopped amid his laughter and directed his attention out the window. He slowly laid down his fork and stood to walk towards the door. The other riders who had learned to rely on Buck's instinct, all rose from their seats.

"What's wrong Son?" Teaspoon questioned in a low voice.

Buck frowned and shook his head. With a slightly shaking hand, he cautiously opened the door. His sharp intake of breath had Ike, Jimmy, Cody, Kid and Teaspoon reaching for their guns and scrambling to stand behind their half-blood friend and rider. Lou stood back protecting Emma.

A huge Indian figure filled the doorway. His menacing presence had the riders outstretching their armed hands over Buck's shoulder and sides. Aimed and ready to protect their friend. Teaspoon slowly reached out to pull his unarmed rider back. But he stopped the action when he heard the young man whispered a familiar name in an emotional voice.

"Red Bear."

Buck looked up at his brother who stood big and tall. Red Bear had a strange look upon his face as he studied how his little brother was protected from all sides. He saw how determined each and every one of them was to ensure Buck's safety.

"What's wrong my Brother?" Buck asked worriedly.

Red Bear shook his head and smiled. "I was right to send you back to your white family. You have a place in their hearts too." The Kiowa War Chief nodded his head towards Teaspoon before directing his attention back to his half-brother. "We need to talk."

"Boys, let's give them brothers some privacy, shall we?" With that the Station Master tipped his hat to Red Bear and ushered his riders back in. Their protest was hushed by Teaspoon and Emma.

As soon as the door closed, Red Bear reached out and grabbed Buck's shoulders. "I have missed you Running Buck." The big man dimpled.

Buck's heart soared at his brother's confession and happy smile. After their last meeting, he was not sure if he would ever meet the man who had raised him without getting killed. He had always feared that they would meet in battle. He would never hurt Red Bear but his big brother had told him of the kill or be killed situation. He prayed that the situation would never come.

"You told me to leave and never look back." Buck answered sadly and sat on the porch steps.

Looking down at his half-brother who he had ordered to leave, even though it broke his heart, Red Bear sat down next to him.

"I know my Brother. It was not easy for me. Even after you had proven yourself to be a true Kiowa, you would never be happy if you had remained with us. Your heart belongs to your family here."

"But my Brother…"

"Running Buck," Red Bear's voice soften, "I heard the Braves talked among themselves after your trial. You may have proven to be a true Kiowa but they still see the white blood that flows in you. Knowing you have the Whites as friends, they find it hard to trust you. I cannot hide what I see anymore. I am a leader and a Kiowa brother to many but a half-brother to only one. I will not kill the spirit of that one and only brother that I have and love. Not anymore. That was why I sent you away."

"Is this why you have come? To tell me this?" Buck hid his happiness at his brother's admission. Then he added playfully, "You are getting soft Red Bear."

Red Bear chuckled and slapped Buck's leg. "You want another chance at the prickly bush Running Buck?"

"Is that the only way for me to meet Song Bird?" Buck grinned before adding, "Maybe. How is she? She must be very beautiful and has many Braves fighting for her hand. I didn't see her that day. Is she still….?"

"That is why I am here." Red Bear answered solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"Song Bird was taken by trappers two months after your trial. She has found her way back to our village."

"Is she…..?"

"She is carrying a White man's child."

"Just like our Mother carried me." Buck whispered.

"Yes, my Brother. I fear she cannot be protected like our Mother was. I cannot force any Brave to marry her. I am the Chief but I will not be able to protect the child as I did you." Glancing down at Buck, he corrected himself, "As much as I had been able to protect you."

"Was she promised to anyone?"

"Hunting Bear."

"No." Buck shook his head. His fear showed clearly in his voice. "Not him."

Red Bear patted Buck's shoulder. "Do not worry my brother. Hunting Bear has clearly stated to not honor that promise. He has taken another as his wife. We both know how much he hates the Whites. I found out that he was the one behind your attacks before you left years ago. Song Bird will not be safe if she marries him. Especially the child."

Buck nodded. "What about you? Why can't you….?"

"Running Buck, you forget that Song Bird is Bright Star's sister. I will not marry my wife's sister. Nor will I marry anyone else. Bright Star is the only one for me."

Buck nodded but remained quiet. He knew another reason why his brother won't marry Song Bird and he had his conformation when Red Bear continued.

"I know the love for my wife made me blind. I choose not to see how Bright Star treated you Running Buck. I won't have another innocent child go unprotected." He sighed before adding, "It is easier to play a Chief than to be one."

"Especially when the Chief's heart is in so many places." Buck turned to Red Bear for confirmation. "Am I right?"

"I see that you have learned to read me well, Little One." Red Bear ruffled Buck's hair.

Buck chuckled and tossed his head back, flicking his hair in place. He noticed that Red bear had a distracted smile despite his teasing. Buck knew there was a reason for his brother's sudden visit.

"Why are you here my Brother?"

Red Bear stood and walked to the end of the bunkhouse porch. He raised his hand high in the air. A lone horse with a rider came into view. Buck stood next to him with a silent question written on his face.

"I have come to give Song Bird to you."

"What?"

"You are the only one that I trust. I don't want her spirit killed. Our Mother was strong and she had my Father. And after he died, Mother and you had me. Song Bird has no one. I know I have to take her out of the village and you are the only one I know that will take care of her."

"But Red Bear what if she doesn't want to be here? What if Song Bird runs away?"

"She will not run."

"How do you know?"

"She doesn't want her baby to be treated as they did you."

"She doesn't hate her baby?"

"Did our Mother hate you?"

Buck shook his head.

"We have to talk to Teaspoon about this."

"Why? Can you not make this decision on your own?"

"This involves my rider family too. They do not judge by skin but I need them to know what they are getting into. Just like the Kiowa have a Tribal Council, we have that too." Buck paused before adding, "Only louder. And sometimes it involves a bucket of water. Or a shot gun." He chuckled.

"Who heads this council?"

"Teaspoon."

"And you all follow whatever he says?"

"Not really. But at least we have each other to protect our backs if it is necessary."

"This Teaspoon," Red Bear cleared his throat, "He means much to you?"

"He is like a father." Buck reached over and squeezed Red Bear's hand like he did when he was younger to seek his big brother's understanding. "You both mean so much to me."

Red Bear nodded.

"What about you Running Buck? Will you take Song Bird?"

"I…."

"I will tell our people not to attack your Pony Riders, if you do."

"Does Song Bird know about this?"

"About the Kiowa not attacking your riders if you take her?"

"Yes."

"No."

"But Red Bear.."

"Song Bird does not have to know about this. It is not important to her."

Buck saw the error in that but kept it to himself. He will talk to Song Bird and explain to her. After spending time with Emma and Lou, Buck has learned to respect the female mind. He has seen and heard enough when they were not treated and respected as they deserved. Fortunately, it was always Teaspoon and Kid who suffered the earache mostly.

Red Bear stood close to Buck as the horse and its rider came nearer. "Answer me my Brother. Will you take Song Bird?"

Back in the village when Buck was about nine years old, Song Bird's parents died. Red Bear took her to live with him with his family. Bright Star was not too happy as she was always jealous of her youngest sister. A few weeks later, Song Bird was moved to live with a village elder, Pure Dove, who was leaving alone after her husband died.

Song Bird was one of the few that were nice to him. Buck was a few months older than her. She was the one who would nurse his cuts and bruises when no one else cared. The few weeks that they had stayed together in Red Bear's home, they became friends. The other reason why Buck left the village was because he saw the way she was treated by being his friend. He didn't want to see his only friend that he care and grown to love, hurt.

Buck had sometimes wondered of what became of his childhood friend. Maybe the Spirits are telling him something by sending Song Bird to him.

"Running Buck?" Red Bear's voice was becoming persistent.

Buck nodded. "Yes."

He wanted to say more but he kept his mouth close. He was trying to refrain from drooling or making a fool of himself. He didn't want his face to burn hot with shame like it did the night she had to pluck the thorns off his butt. Not when Song Bird was sitting astride her horse looking very beautiful and giving him a shy glance. But saying and doing was two different things.

"Close your mouth my Brother." Red Bear bent to whisper in his brother's ear and gently poked the young man's back.

Buck cleared his throat and took a step forward. He missed the porch step and would have fallen on his butt had not Red Bear righted him.

"I….I…erm.." He cleared his throat again, "Ssss…Sssssoo…"

"Song Bird," Red Bear whispered with a chuckle and another push on his brother's back.

"Song Bird," Buck finally greeted her and earned her soft reply of his name.

His hands shook as helped her down from the horse. He was very gentle despite being nervous and the action didn't go unnoticed by Red Bear.

"You must be very tired." He spoke in Kiowa as he helped Song Bird up the porch step. "Let's go in. I'm sure Emma will have something for you."

Song Bird turned to look at Red Bear who nodded.

They were two steps away from the door when it suddenly opened to reveal the riders' smiling faces.

"What?" Buck asked, knowing they have been peeking at him. His hope that they wouldn't tease him was crushed when Ike stepped forward and held Buck's face in his hand. Ike turned Buck's face towards the other riders and pointed a finger at Buck's chin.

"You are right Lou," Cody nodded. "That's drool alright!"

Buck had never heard Red Bear laughed so loud.

xox

"Buck."

"Yes Emma?"

"Maybe you want to show Song Bird where she'll be sleeping?"

"Alright. But do you think Song Bird will be alright staying with you? I mean…"

"If you are worried that she might be scared, why don't you sleep over at the house tonight?" Emma suggested as she opened the door of the bunkhouse.

"Thanks Emma."

"Separately, I mean." Emma told Buck seriously. It caused a round of sniggers and chuckles around the room.

"Yes Ma'am." Buck replied. He playfully smacked Ike on the chest when his friend made fun of his meek reply.

"Right, I'll go ahead and get her bed ready. Don't take too long. Song Bird needs her rest." She called out before leaving for the main house.

Buck picked up his jacket, hat and gun belt before gently taking Song Bird's hand to help her up from his bed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You will be staying with Emma at the house."

"Why?"

Buck looked around at his friends who were curiously looking at the pair as they communicated in Kiowa. With a grin, he answered her and signed at the same time for his friends' benefit.

"They snore. You wouldn't get any sleep in …. heeerrfff!"

A pillow smacked Buck right in his face before he could finish his answer.

"Speak for yourself, my Friend!" Jimmy ducked as Buck tossed his pillow back at him.

The room erupted with laughter when Ike signed to Song Bird that Buck was usually the one who made them sleepless which made Buck's face turned two shades of red. He started pulling a giggling Song Bird out of the bunkhouse.

"Night Buck. Don't get lost on your way to the house." Kid threw them a cheeky smile.

"Yeah. Watch out when you get near the barn. There's something mighty strange about it." Cody called out while winking at Lou.

He yelped when a pillow barreled his way, courtesy of Lou.

"What!" claimed Cody. "I'm just saying because you and Kid would always vanish whenever you past the barn." He ducked another flying pillow.

He chuckled and then turned to Buck. "So Buck, you two need a chaperone?"

"Shut up Cody!" Buck picked up an apple from the table and threw it at the blonde rider.

*Night Song Bird.* Ike signed the Kiowa girl. *Buck will protect you.*

Song Bird smiled and signed an "I know" back at Ike. The silent rider made another sign and pointed at his best friend which made Song Bird giggle.

Buck groaned, "Not you too!" and placed his hand on Song Bird's back to quickly usher her out before the teasing starts again.

Their roar of laughter could be heard from outside.

"Alright! That's enough you all." Jimmy's voice could be heard above the din. "I need to sleep. I have an early ride tomorrow."

"Whatever you say Flower Boy. YIKES! Jimmydon'tshoot!"

Another round of laughter started as Buck and Song Bird made their way to the main house.

"Flower Boy? Do you all always tease each other like that?" Song Bird asked as they stepped off the porch.

"Every chance we get. There was once, Ike saw Jimmy with a flower in his pocket. When Jimmy walked into the bunkhouse later, all of us had a flower in our hands. He wanted to throttle Ike because he specifically told Ike to keep it a secret." He chuckled at the memory.

"Lou and Kid?" Song Bird asked with much hesitation.

Buck looked around him before leaning close to whisper in her ear. "Lou is a girl."

"No."

"Yes. Don't tell Teaspoon. Lou thinks he will fire her."

"Will he?"

"Don't know. And we don't intent to find out. We are keeping it quiet until Lou makes enough to leave the Pony Express." He nudged her shoulder. "Secret?" He made the action of sealing his mouth.

"Secret." She mimicked his action.

As they continued to walk, Buck noticed that she was hugging her body. He draped his jacket that he was carrying around her shoulders. It earned him a beautiful smile and a whisper of thanks.

"Are you happy here?" Song Bird asked as they neared the barn.

"Yes." Buck realized that Song Bird had stopped a few pace behind him. She bit her lips as she looked at him. "Song Bird, is there something else that you want to ask me?"

"No. But I need to tell you something." She glanced towards the house, then the barn. "Could we talk in here?"

"Sure." Buck opened the barn door and they slipped inside. He lighted a lamp and then helped her to sit on a bale of hay. He leaned against a stall next to her. She clenched her fist in her lap and kept quiet. Buck reached over and covered her hands with his. "Don't worry. Just tell me."

"Promise you won't hate me?" She whispered.

"Hate you?" Buck didn't understand why she would ask him that. "Why would I hate you?"

"I lied to Red Bear." She turned to look at Buck and continued when his face showed an unspoken question. "I am not with child."

"What?" He released her hand and started to pace in front of her. He suddenly stopped and dropped on his knees in front of her. He lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Why? How? I don't understand."

"I was taken by the trappers. They brought me back to their home. The son wanted to use me but his mother stopped him. He was actually her step-son. She told him I would fetch a higher price if I remained untouched. "

"They were going to sell you?"

"Delores, the woman who saved me said it was a way to keep me away from her step-son. And she will help me escape when the time is right. The buyers would not be back for another three months."

"Why was she helping you?"

"She was a captive herself, years ago. She was sold twice before she ended up with the trapper. He won her in a poker game. He used her as any captive or slave supposed to be used but he had never beaten her like her previous owners. Later he married her. His son was a different matter. I reminded her of how scared she was when she was captured. She didn't want me to suffer the same fate."

"So she helped you escape?"

"Yes." Song Bird felt Buck took a seat beside her and she turned to face him. He gently squeezed her fingers and told her to continue in his quiet voice.

"I stayed with her for almost three months. During this time, she managed to keep the step-son away from me. But one night the trapper and his son came home drunk. The trapper fell asleep the minute he dropped on the bed. But his son came into my room and he wanted to rape me. I fought and he beat me. He grabbed my hair and wanted to scalp me. He managed to cut my braid before Delores came into the room and knocked him out.

"She then took my arm and made a cut with his knife. She took my blood and smeared it on my severed braid. Delores then wrapped it around her step-son's left hand and planted the knife in his right.

"She quickly wrapped my arm, packed me some food and pointed me in the direction of where I should go. She saved me. I pray that the Spirits keep her safe."

Buck slowly moved to sit cross-legged in front of her. He lifted her chin and touched the scarf that was covering her head. He remembered how long her hair was when he left the village the first time and how often he had playfully pulled her braid. She would retaliate by pinching his sides.

Song Bird reached up and covered his fingers that were holding the scarf in place. She stared straight into his eyes. She applied a little pressure and together they pulled the scarf off.

The released tresses flowed down and covered half her face as she tilted her head. The length was as short as Buck's on his first day at the Pony Express Station. Her lips quivered and eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

Gently Buck fingered her hair as he pushed the soft silky strands away from her eyes before cupping her face in his hands. His thumbs wiped away the tears that were slowing flowing down her cheeks. He didn't know what would be right thing to say so he did the only thing he could think of.

Buck moved his hands to the back of her head as he smiled. She dropped her gaze to his upturned lips. She had always found his mouth fascinating. She often wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by him. Mesmerized by his mouth, she didn't realize that Buck had wound a lock of her hair around his finger. A sudden tug had her gasping from shock.

Seeing how Buck was laughing at her, Song Bird remembered their childhood game. She reached out and pinched his sides. As expected he began to twist and turn to avoid her fingers. Buck was ticklish. They used to get into trouble with Bright Star whenever they started their little game.

Their laughter filled the barn as they continued their little game. They finally stopped when Buck fell off the hay. He stood up and wiped the happy tears from his eyes. Song Bird was also wiping her tears but then she started to sob.

"Hey… Shhh…" Buck sat beside her and lifted her onto his lap. He cradled her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh…Shhh… What's wrong?" He pushed her hair off her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You hair will grow. You are still beautiful as I left you. More even."

She cried louder.

He rocked her and whispered softly in her ear, "Tell me my Song Bird, what is wrong? What can I do?"

"Please don't send me back." She whispered between sobs as she clung to him.

"I won't. I promise I won't." He soothed her. "You are staying here with me."

Buck held her till she stopped crying. He thought that she had fallen asleep but she suddenly raised her head to look at him. She gave him a small smile before resting her forehead against his chin.

"Do you want to know what happened after I got back to the village?"

Buck gently caressed her hair and whispered an affirmative against it. Song Bird sighed at his disguised kiss.

"It was a few days before I reached the village. I was feeling sick and was throwing up. They assumed that I was with child. Actually, it was the meat that Delores gave me that made me sick. I was going to deny that I am with child but I saw the way Hunting Bear was looking at me. It mirrored the look on Bright Star's. It was the same look they gave…" She paused.

Bucked slipped his hand onto her nape to coax her to look at him. His raised eyebrow told her to finish her sentence.

"The same look they gave your Mother and you. I knew that they wouldn't want me."

"So you told them that you are with child." Buck laced his fingers with hers.

She nodded. "I never wanted to him to be my husband. My heart was never for him but another. I thank The Spirits for listening to my prayers when he declared that he will not honor our promise. I told your brother that the man who raped me was mauled by a bear and that was how I managed to run away."

"Does anyone know you are not with child?"

"Only Pure Dove."

"She didn't tell Red Bear?"

"No. She knew how afraid I was of having Hunting Bear as my husband. And she also knew how," she swallowed, "how…how …."

_How much my heart belongs to you Running Buck._ Song Bird whispered in her heart.

"How what?" Buck tilted his head to her lowered gaze. "Song Bird?" He urged gently when she did not respond.

"How my lie will reveal itself." She lied. "So she told Red Bear that it would be wise to send me away as there will be no one to protect me and the child. Pure Dove also hinted that I should be sent to someone that he trust and want to protect."

"She meant me?"

"Yes. A few days later I was told to pack my belongings. Red Bear didn't tell me where we were going until he was sure that no one had followed us. He said that he is giving me to you and I should never return to the village."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Anything else?"

Buck sighed as he found it hard in his heart to tell her the condition that Red Bear had laid for taking her in to live with him. Song Bird knew what he was asking. She pulled his sleeve to get his attention. He remained quiet. She decided to tell the truth.

"The time that I stayed with her, Delores taught me to speak the White Man language." She peeked at Buck to judge his reaction.

His eyebrow lifted at her admission. "So you knew what Red Bear and Teaspoon talked about just now?"

"Yes."

"So you know that if you were to leave, the Kiowa will start to attack us again?"

She nodded.

"Song Bird," Buck sighed, "I do not want to make you feel like we are using you for our safety."

"You won't be using me. Actually I'm glad that Red Bear gave you that term. I want you and your friends safe. And I want to stay." She added worriedly, "You promised that you won't send me back."

"And I won't. I have already given you my word." He squeezed her fingers. "I will never send you back to the village or anywhere else."

"Thank you." She answered quietly.

"What? What are you thinking?"

"How about Teaspoon and Emma? Will they send me away?"

"They will not send you away either. But we need to tell them the truth."

She nodded and looked away. Buck's arm snaked around her shoulders and turned her to him. "I would protect and take you even if Red Bear had not state that condition."

"Why?" She frowned.

_Because I have never stopped loving you._ Buck wanted to say.

"Because you are more than just a friend to me." He replied huskily instead.

He saw her nodding her head and sighed.

"Song Bird?"

"I know how much Red Bear loves and want to protect you. I figured, this way, he has a reason not to attack you and your friends."

"How do you know how he feels?"

"It was easy to see how heavy Red Bear's heart was when he sent you away after your trial. You didn't see him when he turned to see you wipe the paint off your face. You missed a red spot on your chin. He frowned when you hissed as you accidently touched the recent cut running across your chest. It didn't happen during your trial but it looked fresh.

"He watched as you looked around the village. Your eyes were filled with sorrow before you slowly rose from your rest against the rock to gather your vest and knife. Your hands shook as you sheathed your knife next to your boot.

"Your brother's hands clenched when you falter in your steps as the pain from the trial seeped through your body. His pride and love showed when you overcome the pain and effortlessly swung onto your horse and sat straight as a Kiowa warrior would. You must have practiced much to mount a horse like you did.

"His sad smile mirrored yours when you were given the Eagle feather. He watched you rode out of the village till you disappeared into the plains. Did you really have to put that shirt back on?"

As Song Bird told him of Red Bear's actions, her finger was tracing the scar that was made visible by his opened shirt. The buttons had come undone when she was pinching him earlier.

"Song Bird?"

"Hmmm?" She answered distractedly as she continued to trace his scar.

"Were you watching me?"

She stopped her ministration on his chest when she realized that she was caught.

"Well?" Buck's finger started to wind around a lock of her hair.

"How could I not watch the warrior that my heart belongs to, rides out to leave me again?" She whispered.

"What?" He released her hair and cupped her face.

"Do you like the feather I gave you?" She blushed.

"Song Bird…?" He drawled as he pulled her face inches to his.

She finger traced his raised eyebrow. "Hmmm… I like this."

Buck knew she was teasing him. He pulled her closer and growled her name.

"What?" She breathed innocently.

Buck changed tactic and whispered teasingly against her lips, "You were telling me something?"

"Pure Dove's heart was weeping as she watched Red Bear looking at his brother leaving… "

Buck caught her gasp as he captured her lips. He gave her a quick but mind blowing kiss before releasing her to growl, "I don't care about what Pure Dove or my brother did. Tell me again what you said."

"Now?" Song Bird answered breathlessly as she kept her gaze on his mouth.

Buck would have demanded an immediate answer but she licked her lips and he thought that later or much later, suited him just fine.

With a smirk he crushed her to him and resumed to drug her with his kiss. His gentle yet thorough exploration of her lips had her purred his name. She wound her fingers in his hair when his tongue sought entrance to mate with hers. Song Bird moaned in protest when he suddenly stopped his kisses to breathe in some much needed air. The sight of her kissed swollen lips and desire in her eyes brought a satisfactory smirk to his lips.

Buck has yet to hear her confess her feelings for him. He lowered his head to kiss her again and saw the surrender in her eyes. He changed his course at the last second to attack her neck. He punctuated each nibble with a husky threat.

"You know, I suppose I could trade my run for Jimmy's. He is scheduled to leave early tomorrow morning and will not be back till late Saturday. Would that be enough time for you?"

"Hmmmmm…. Noooooo… don't go….. I want you…. here…..please…" She pleaded as she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.

"Say the words Song Bird." Buck whispered in her ear before he held her face in his hands, capturing her eyes.

"I love you Running Buck." She whispered with love shining in her eyes. "I have loved you since the day you helped me home after I fell off my pony."

"You twisted your ankle."

"You carried me."

"You were crying and slapping my back."

"You were carrying me like a bundle of fur over your shoulder!" She slapped his chest.

"I was ten! How was I supposed to know how to carry you? And besides…" He smirked.

"Besides what?"

"You were round and heavy and that was the only way I could think of carrying you. At least I didn't carry you like a dead deer!" His grin broke into a laugh when she gasped and pushed him away.

"Then why did you carry me at all?" She sounded hurt but he could see her trying to hide a grin.

Buck laughter faded but he kept his smile as he pinched her chin to look at him.

"It was because I care about you."

"Only care?" She pouted.

"I didn't love you till later. The summer when I was beaten so badly by the boys, remember?"

"The same summer that you left the village. I thought you weren't waking up. You slept for three days." Her eyes turned sad as she recalled that fateful time.

"But I did. And I found your head on my shoulder and your hand holding mine. I felt your tears pooled over my heart. It was your love that brought me back. I knew you were mine even if it was forbidden for us to be together, with me being a half-blood. Nothing could stop my heart from loving you from that moment on. I have loved you since that time and have never stopped. Not for one second. Not even when we were apart."

Words eluding her, Song Bird pulled his head down and captured his lips. Buck responded with tenderness and love that made her cry. Later, enshroud with the revelation of their feelings for one another, they were content to just stay entwined till she fell asleep in his arms.

Buck carried his Song Bird bridal style to the main house. Emma let them in and pointed to where he should lay her down. The woman who has considered herself a mother to the riders, watched discretely from the door as Buck gently laid Song Bird's sleeping form on the bed. He took off her moccasins and covered her with a blanket. He caressed her hair and placed a soft kiss on her temple. Satisfied that she was asleep, he took off his boots and made his bed on the floor next to the bed.

Early next morning, Emma found them both on the floor. Song Bird's head was on Buck's shoulder and their interlaced fingers rested under her chin on his chest. His other is arm was wrapped securely around her shoulders, holding his Song Bird close in his sleep.

Looking at the young couple, Emma had a feeling that that there was more than just a village that Buck and Song Bird shared before he left it. It concerned matters of the heart.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
